


What's in a Name?

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-sided conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 206

Thor slipped into Loki's room, walking quietly in case his brother was asleep. He'd barely passed the threshold, though, when Loki's eyes fluttered open. But he turned his head away.

"Brother. I know you are distressed by Father's decision to send the child to live with her other father. But I swear that I will allow no harm to come to her."

Behind the gag he saw Loki swallow, hard. He risked putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have done some reading, and discovered that the name Heather is traditional for children whose parents are the same sex."


End file.
